furiaaeternalisfandomcom-20200215-history
Relations
(Racial slurs are listed from most offensive to least offensive, unless otherwise noted.) Faeries Aggression Faeries do not particularly hold a collective aggression towards any one race or group, for the simple fact that they are not a unified race. Their largest aggressions are directed at the crime syndicates on Farirodel and the trafficking rings that kidnap Faeries and sell them into slavery. Peace Due to their warm culture, most Fae offer a welcoming attitude and as such, typically maintain peace among all inter-racial relations. Names The Faeries have been the victim of racism for a long time, perhaps longer than Humans have existed on Mislan. * Horeiz: '''A bastardization coined by the elves of "Whore Race," intended to be an unsubtle disguise of the contraction. This is the most offensive slur. Despite its origins referring to the entirety of the race, it is commonly used for an individual as well. * '''Trifec: "Tree Fuck". Nobody understands the origins, but it is a self-explanatory slur. * Fly, Flies: A pointed remark about their small stature and generally racist stereotypes of being the most useless of the winged races. This competes for being one of the most annoying slurs, due to its ease of use and ability to be discreetly used in conversations. * Smalac, Smalont: "Small Back" or "Small Front". This is arguably the most annoying slur used, referring to the generally less voluptuous or masculine forms of the race. Repta'aza Aggression The Repta'aza were created as a supersoldier of sorts, to aid the Elves in their aggressive feuds with the Dwarves. They were abused and mistreated by the Elves, even after having proven they had evolved with sentience. The majority of Dwarves did not look upon the Aza with kind eyes, either, seeing only cursed abominations the Elves created to wage war. As a result, the Repta'aza view neither party in neutral light, offended by both of the sides' interactions and baffled by their lack of inequality. They banded together and formed their own society and cultures. Peace Having been the product of twisted evolution from cruel experiments done to the Altori, the Repta'aza sympathize with them more than any other race. The Repta'aza are also partial towards the Demons and Faeries, all three races of whom are considered to be treated with the least respect out of the rest. Names The Repta'aza have not always been known as Aza, a recent development in their culture has led to the acceptance of the shortened name. They still suffer verbal abuse from the higher social classes and higher races. * Splittung: '''A bastardized contraction of split-tongue, likening them to snakes even though their tongues are not split. This is the most offensive slur given to the Aza. * '''Arborn: Despite having progressed many generations via sexual reproduction, there are those who still refer to the Aza as artificially born. * Tental: '''A bastardized contraction of "Ten Heads Tall," albeit not all Aza are that tall. * '''Blizzard, '''Bliz: '''A pun on a contraction of "Big Lizard" and the cold climates of Stuulkron. This is a common insult used by schoolchildren and adults alike.